Bathroom Sink Tears
by Sanctum To The Sinner
Summary: A slightly angsty cheesey ball of crap that proves I shouldn't write Stackson at past 1 in the morning. Stiles is reaching his breaking point, and can't handle the abuse he receives from Jackson. But I guess he never read the pigtail theory. AU. No werewolves. Slash. Cursing. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own TeenWolf

* * *

Laughter echoed in the cafeteria as Stiles trembled, dripping in spagetti sauce and even further drenched in humiliation. He felt tears well in his eyes, but just like he did every day (every _fucking day_) he held back. Kept holding back. Without even glancing at the strong figure, or mocking blue eyes, he stood up from hia food pelted surrounding on the ground, and walked away.

Rinsing his hair of tomato sauce and meats flooding into the dirty bathroom sink, he finally let pent up salty tears flow, blood red as they mingled with the assault done to his head. _Every fucking day. _Now unbidden tears were blurring his vision, so he instead allowed himseld to imagine his scenery. Like linework, he traced his way around, making dirty communal stalls, down to dingy navy floor tiles, going back up the barely-recognizable-as-white walls his breath caught like rope snagged in a knifes tip as even through his hazy vision and wracking sobs (_when did he even curl on the ground?_) he was met by the all too fucking blue eyes that all set him with lust and sorrow and damnit _love_ and so much raw pain.

"Stiles?" Jackson inquired, cockiness faltering for a moment a-no way is that_ concern_-something etched its way across his face.

"_I can't fucking take it!_" Stiles screamed, curling in on himself long digits pressing into the skull like it would explode from pressure.

"EVERY DAY IS TORTURE! You find a new way to crush me every day and I'm dying on the inside, and Scott's off in England, and no one fucking cares. It feels like you are trying to find a way to rip out my heart. And the thing is-" the mole covered boy let out a bitter laugh "you already have it. I'm in love with you and you don't even want a thing to do with me besides bring me misery. You hate me. I can't take it." his voice cracked, and he curled in tighter, waiting for a response. Likely a hit. What he did get get shook him to his very core.

"God, **Stiles.**" Oh, did the beautiful blonde sound so unbelievably wrecked. Even more astounding, the boy wrapped his muscular arms around his shaking brunette, and cradled him in his arms.

"Shh...shh...shhhhhh..." He soothed quietly, burying his face in the now clean wet caramel hair presented to him. Waiting until the sobs subsided and the tears dry, he set the boy down, dragging him out by the hand. As they again reached the cafeteria, the dazed golden brown eyed boy was pulled up onto a cafeteria table, now clarity reaching him, he struggled to remove himself from the strong grasp and the school if he played his cards right, the whole school. But Jackson was having none of that, now taking the resistant boy into his side by the waist in a steel firm but careful grip.

"Everyone, shut up!" The blue eyed boy shouted, now commanding the attention of the silent cafeteria. Stiles couldn't help but be confused at as to what was happening.

"Stilinski is my boyfriend, and anyone who has a problem with that has to go through me." Then, to add even more to this mind bogglingly strange day, Jackson dipped stiles down like a ridiculously cheesey movie, and kissed him smack on the lips, fireworks exploding as the warms lips pressed to his, capturing all the pain and love and hurt Stiles had to offer.

A pin could be heard dropping in the room.

Danny starts clapping loudly.

Lydia is screaming of encores and whistling with Isaac.

Then the entire student body erupts into cheer.

They slipped back down and were assaulted by congratulations and pats on the back as they mingled their way through the crowd and sat at Jackson's previous elitist eating table.

Stiles couldn't keep the grin off his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** God this was supposed to be angsty and unrequited but my fucking brain got to it and yes my writing is shit but it's the middle of the night so whatever. Anyway, I needed to let out some inspiration and this occurred.

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_


End file.
